The Symphony
by Fallen-Angel32
Summary: *Chapter Two* Sora's a lonely servant in the uninviting manor of her Aunt, until the day that a music tutor named Yamato Ishida comes and changed everything for her.
1. Chapter One : The Talent

My first fic on Fanfiction.net! Well, here's my fic... It's a Sorato and they're the only Digimon characters in it. Don't worry, this is only going to be a short one, maybe three or four chapters.  
  
Read and review, please?  
  
.....**  
  
The Symphony - Chapter One by - Fallen-Angel  
  
....**  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The shrill cry echoed off of the old wooden walls, creating a harsh sound to wake the dead.  
  
"Sora! Get here this instant! Carissa spilled something!"  
  
Out of a dark corridor, a young, tall auburn woman could be seen walking. She wore rags for clothes, stitches constantly sewn into them. Her hair was hastily tied back by a scrap of cloth and her eyes were full of boredom and sadness.  
  
In front of the beautiful red head was a plump, old and ugly woman, makeup covering her face and pearls, rubies, and emeralds draping her balloon figure. Her clothes were brand-new, and obviously expensive. She stood there, impatiently tapping her foot and screaming.  
  
"Sora! Could you be any slower? My dear, dear daughter has spilled something! Clean it up, you wench, before I beat you out of this house!!"  
  
The auburn walked calmly into the kitchen, not shaken by the screaming going on behind her.  
  
"I swear! Someday, you will outgrow your usefulness and I will throw you out of this house. Carissa could use the extra rooms you take up..."  
  
Sora shook her head and rolled her eyes. She walked to the corner of the large kitchen and picked up the all-too familiar mop and bucket, full of rags and water.  
  
"Sora! Jeez, how stupid can ya be? I spilleded duh milk and here you are, going as slow as you can go and that is slow, slow, slow!!" The girl, maybe only fourteen or fifteen, two years younger than Sora, was dressed in expensive clothing and jewels. She was a brunette, her hair wrapped up in a tight bun, not helping her already skinny and bony face.  
  
The older girl just nodded and wiped up the spilt milk on the stone floor. As she cleaned, Carissa kicked the bucket over and the water flowed across the kitchen floor.  
  
"Haha! Now you'll have to spend all morning cleaning that up while I meet my new tutor!" Carissa laughed and snorted and then skipped out of the room, leaving Sora sighing and wiping up the additional mess.  
  
New tutor? Oh my... I really hope she's old and crinkly, otherwise.... Sora just trailed off at the thought.  
  
.....**  
  
Over an hour had passed and Sora was just now finishing up the mess Carissa had made in the kitchen. She put the bucket and the mop back in their place and ran down the hall as quietly as she could, hoping that Aunt or Carissa wouldn't ask her for anything else.  
  
Maybe now I can finish the book...  
  
She smiled to herself and reached in her pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the large wooden door in front of her. After making sure the door was locked again, she ran across the empty room and dropped herself on a large chair, picking up a book and continued to read.  
  
'Glory never comes without danger,' the courageous knight told his comrade. 'That would be no fun, don't you think?'  
  
Sora was so engrossed in her novel that she never heard the screams coming from the main hallway for her.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
She jumped slightly and then realized what was happening. She put her book down and walked, unhappily, to the door and down the dark hallway.  
  
"I am so sorry, she usually isn't like this. Maybe I should just go get her.... Sora!"  
  
The red head was curious as to who exactly this new tutor was. Maybe she can help me with my studies... she thought hopefully. She decided to get a quick good look before she was ordered around by her Aunt.  
  
Quietly, she walked up to the swinging door, which was usually left open, and creaked it open slightly, only enough for her to see.  
  
Standing in the doorway, with her Aunt and four of the house servants, was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had gorgeous cerulean eyes and perfect, wild blonde hair. He was well-dressed, but not in expensive clothes. He had an instrument slung around one shoulder and was carrying a leather rucksack on the other. His expression told Sora that he'd rather be stuck in a pig pen than in this snobby-aired manor.  
  
Definitely not old and crinkly....  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The shout startled Sora out of her awe and she ducked out of the doorway and hit her head on the corner of the wall. Oww.... She put her hand on her head and tried to find any sign of blood. Happy that there was none, she walked silently out into the entryway. She kept her eyes low to the ground and tried not to look at the man.  
  
"Sora!" her aunt yelled again. "Sora, you filthy..."  
  
"I'm behind you, Aunt," she said, watching the man out of the corner of her eye as he stood, disbelieving of what he just heard. Poor man, she thought, he's not going to like it here... not that anyone does, of course...  
  
"So you are. How many times do I have to tell you to not wear those rags around guests?!" the plump woman bellowed, unaware of the impression she was giving the guest.  
  
"I haven't any other clothes, ma'am," she said, with a tone of boredom. Time to change the subject... "What shall I do to help your guest?"  
  
The aunt's expression softened, but she still looked at Sora disdainfully. "Mr. Ishida will be joining the staff as dear Carissa's music tutor. Please show him to his room."  
  
Sora shifted her weight uncomfortably. Now she's going to get mad... "There are no open rooms, Aunt," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean 'there are no open rooms'?" She turned around and glared at Sora, her eyes burning with rage. "You stupid, incompetent creature! I should have thrown you out years ago, you ungrateful..."  
  
"I wouldn't mind having to take lodge elsewhere in the village, ma'am," the man interrupted, his voice deep and sincere. Sora looked at him with gratitude and he winked. "It would be no trouble at all."  
  
"Nonsense! Carissa needs her tutors near, so they may answer her questions and I won't have you spending your paycheck on an expensive inn!" She put a false smile on and almost seemed kind. "Sora, take him to the south wing. Let him have the rooms there."  
  
Sora looked at the Aunt in anger and shock. "But that's my..."  
  
"You can sleep in Carissa's old tree house," she snapped. "If you excuse me, Mr. Ishida, I have a lunch date to attend. Good day!" She huffily turned around and snapped her fingers at the frightened servants. "And please, Sora, don't batter the poor man. Right now he doesn't need any of your nonsense and poppy-cock." And then she was gone out the door.  
  
Sora sighed, knowing she had been defeated once more. "Please, Mr. Ishida, if you would follow me..." she trailed off and starting walking down a long, dark corridor.  
  
"Matt," he said.  
  
She stopped and turned around to face him. "What?" she asked, not knowing what he meant.  
  
"My name is Yamato Ishida. But just call me Matt. Mr. Ishida makes me feel so old." He smiled warmly. "I'm only guessing that you are Sora. A beautiful name, really."  
  
She smiled and turned back around and resumed her walking, hoping that he hadn't seen her blushing. "Yes, thank you. This way," she said softly as she walked down the hall.  
  
For a few moments, Matt followed in silence. He glanced around the dimly lit area and though it was a summer evening, he felt a chill tickle down his spine. "Excuse me, Sora, but you're not really going to sleep in a tree house, are you?" His tone was concerned, but he tried to hide his expression.  
  
"I have to," she answered calmly. "Aunt won't remember she sent me there exactly, but if she finds me anywhere else, she'll kill me." She stopped in front of a large wooden door, elaborately carved with exquisite flying creatures and flowers. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a large brass key and opened the door. "This whole wing will be yours. There are two bed rooms, a sitting room and a bathroom. Please excuse me while I gather my things." She hurried off and Matt got a good look around.  
  
This room, unlike the rest of the house, was warm and inviting. There were two large chairs in a corner of this sitting room, accompanied by a table. On top of the table was a beautiful tea pot and cups, obviously well used. The desk, slid against the other wall, was covered in papers, quills, and several books, spread about wildly, but neatly. A large bookcase stood next to the desk on that wall, crammed full of leather bound novels and such. The wall opposite him has a large, currently burning, fireplace, the mantel handmade. This room was beautiful and he could tell that the all-too-famous aunt had never gotten her hands on it. Everything was neat and tidy. He could only imagine what the other rooms looked like. He heard Sora rushing about as she gathered up her prized possessions.  
  
"I can't just let her sleep outside... it is big enough and there are two rooms..." he mumbled to himself. Just then, Sora came out with a worn leather bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Your meals will be brought to you here. You can play your music here as late and as loud as you please; there are no other rooms in this part of the house. You must clean up after yourself, because the housekeeper can't get in here." She walked over to him and pressed the key into his hand. He saw the depressed look in her eyes, but said nothing. "If you don't wish my aunt rummaging through your things, leave the door locked. That," she pointed to the key, "is the only key into this wing."  
  
sora turned hastily around, not wanting to prolong this anymore than she had to. "If you need me I'll be..."  
  
"Right here."  
  
She stopped, a look of confusion on her face. She didn't even turn around to ask: "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... um... there are two rooms here, right? I mean, we can both live here in peace. I would be more than happy to give up a room to have some company. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be sleeping in a tree house..." he stuttered and stumbled, his eyes kept low to the ground.  
  
Sora smiled. Now I can keep studying! she thought excitedly. She turned on her heel and ran up to Matt and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Matt stood there, unmoving, unsure of what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her lightly. "Um, you're welcome, I guess."  
  
.....**  
  
"No, no, no, Carissa! You're doing it all wrong. Hold your fingers over the keys like this..." He slid next to the young girl on the stool and positioned her fingers correctly over the ivory piano keys. "It's easier. Now try."  
  
Matt tried not to cringe in pain when she slammed hard on the keys, creating a monster from the graceful instrument. "Um, okay. That's... that's enough." He pushed her hands off of the keys and closed the sheet music they were working on. "Just write... write a page on the history of the piano, alright?"  
  
He rubbed his temple carefully as she skipped out of the room, happy to get out of lessons early.  
  
"Seems like she needs some help," he heard a soft voice whisper behind him. He turned quickly to see none other than his roommate.  
  
"Oh, and you can do better Sora?" he challenged sarcastically. The last three days in the manor had been hell for him. Carissa had hung all over him, and her mother seemed convinced that he wanted to marry the young beast. To make matters worse, the 'talented' student he thought he was going to tutor was nothing more than a toddler to music.  
  
"Yes." She sat next to him and quickly played the slow beginning of a beautiful melody. Yamato watched in fascination as her fingers glided gracefully across the keys. She stopped abruptly and got up, walking back towards her work.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Very carefully," she smiled.  
  
Matt sat there for a few moments, thinking. Maybe... maybe he could teach Sora. but then again, she was just a servant in this house. Still, she had talent and if she hadn't been taught before that talent would be wasted on dirty floors and dishes.  
  
The only bad thing was her Aunt seemed to hate her. Why was still a mystery to him.  
  
"Just leave it, Matt. You've only got today and then you're off for the weekend. You can leave this hellhole and get some decent rest."  
  
.....**  
  
Bad place to stop, but I ran out of ideas. Please read and review. I love to get feedback. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two : A Day in Town

Wow! I guess a lot of people like my story. So here it goes... Chapter Two dedicated to:  
  
Andaliri - Fang Izumi - Lan Night - Rita - Silver Horizon - Sorato4ever - DawnHope -Maikaerin - hyper-shark - bittersweet - Shine plasma - kOorI cHaN - Spank - windedlove - SilentStalker - Lone Tempest - Kilikina - and anyone and everyone else who reviewed!!  
  
Loads of ya seem to think this is a Cinderella story... jeez, it is that obvious, huh? Oh well. On with the fic...  
  
.....**  
  
The Symphony - Chapter Two  
by - Fallen-Angel  
  
....**  
  
"Hey Ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tt..."  
  
(Oh God, please just kill me now...) He glanced over the piano to see the gruesome face of his pupil and her huge, dog-like eyes batting at him. Her small and skinny features were pulled into a grotesque version of trying to look cute. Personally, he hoped she would stay like that forever and he could kick her on the street, like a vicious rabid dog....  
  
"Look, Matt, I can play that chord you showed me." He watched in amusement as she positioned three of her fingers on her right hand over the keys with her left and then tried to press all three at the same time. "Oh darn, I can only get two... I swear I can get this, Ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tt, I can get it."  
  
(Just kill me now!) He looked over Carissa's excuse for essays and marked all over them. Not only was she terrible at music, she was terrible at writing, too. And trying to flirt. And being human in general.  
  
"Oh, Carissa Jun! Smookypoo! Come to Mummy!" he heard a voice squeal out. Carissa jumped from the bench and ran to hug her pig-like mother.  
  
(Ah, dog and a sausage. They look so cute!) he said to himself sarcastically. (Don't worry... you can leave for another weekend now and get away from the devil... and her mother...)  
  
"Mr. Ishida!" she called from across the room. "You can go for the weekend. We'll see you again on Sunday evening."  
  
Matt bowed thankfully and almost ran to leave. But he kept himself together, gathered up his things, and walked calmly towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and do be careful. Sora's out there playing with some grimy mutt. Don't let them get near you, I think both of them have the plague or something..." the pudgy woman said as he left.  
  
At the mention of Sora's name, Matt suddenly felt better. He hadn't talked to her since that day she played the song for him. A week ago. He had even stayed up later, waiting to talk to her in the sitting room by both of their chambers, but when she did come in, it was almost dawn and she collapsed in a chair and fell asleep before they could talk anymore. He had carried to her room and put her in bed. Her Aunt and cousin were overworking her and now it was taking it's toll on the beautiful young woman.  
  
(Snap out of it, Yamato. She's a servant and you're a...) he started to say. (I'm a nineteen year old runaway minstrel's son living as a music teacher. She and I are equals. Sora is not low so stop saying it! Carissa is low. Yes, very low....) he told himself as he walked out the front door and across the front lawn.  
  
Suddenly he froze and looked up. There was Sora, playing fetch and tag with the dog. But it didn't look like a mutt. Its fur was golden and shining in the sunlight. And both of them looked perfectly healthy, not plagued. Sora looked like she was having a great time with this dog.  
  
"Matt, watch...!" he heard her yell. Then he felt himself thrown on the ground and felt, rather than saw, the dog licking his face. He tried to get the dog to get off of him, but to no avail.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Orion, get off of him!" she said to the dog. It obediently went to her and sat. She scratched him behind the ears and walked up to Matt. "He usually doesn't do that to people. I guess he likes you," she said, holding her hand out to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He took her hand and pulled himself up with Sora's helping. "You have a dog?"  
  
She looked down at Orion and back at Matt. "Not really. He's wild, but I feed him with parts of my dinner and Carissa's leftovers. Orion's been my only friend here..." She scratched Orion's ears again and then threw the ball of twine, the dog running closely after it.  
  
The two just stood in silence for a few moments, Matt shifting his bag from one shoulder to another. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he looked excitedly at Sora. "Hey, I've got a crazy idea..."  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"How about you come to town with me today and we get something to eat. I know you could use the break... you've been working so hard. And I need something to spend my wages on. What do you say?"  
  
Sora looked up at him nervously. "Yamato..."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Matt. You know I can't leave. Aunt'll...." she said.  
  
"Aunt'll think that I needed you to help me... huh... I don't know. But I'll figure something else. Don't worry, Sora. I'm going to take all the blame for this. Just come with me? Only for today." He put his best pouting look on his face. "Plus, we need to get to know each other if we're going to be the only two sane people in that manor."  
  
Sora stared at him for a few moments and then cracked. "Okay. I'll go with you. But on one condition."  
  
"Anything. Name your price."  
  
She smiled, but then looked at him seriously. "You can't ask about my past."  
  
Matt stared for a few moments strangely at her, but nodded at her request. "So it is, your majesty," he bowed in front of her and took her hand in his own. "Now come on. The market's going to be crowded if we don't get there soon!" He started running towards the gates, dragging Sora behind him.  
  
She waved goodbye to Orion and smiled as she left the manor for the first time in years.  
  
.....**  
  
"I take it you aren't allowed out much." Matt gripped her hand tighter, hoping not to loose her in the mass of bodies. She was almost like a child, only she wouldn't touch anything. Sora was just staring in awe of all the people and wares.  
  
She saw fat people and skinny people, tall and short, male and female, rich and poor, all walking the streets of the busy villages market. Quickly, she looked up at the hill far behind her and the horrible manor that was her home. Often she had looked at the people from the gates or from her window, hoping she could be one of them again.  
  
And here she was, being led through the intense mob to the security of a nearby inn and restaurant. Yamato talked to the waiter and they were soon sitting down, waiting for their food.  
  
"I got you some pasta stuff. Don't know what it is, but it's good, trust me. Hope that's okay," he said to her.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
She shook her head and looked at the man in front of her. "Yeah, that's fine." She looked around the restaurant. It was obvious it was a family business, from the children playing in a far corner, but it was cozy and the customers seemed to be enjoying their food.  
  
Yamato just looked at her and smiled at the child-like charm. (Only wish I could find out more about her....) "Why can't I ask about your past?" he asked out of nowhere.  
  
Sora looked at him, shocked, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You said I couldn't ask about it. You said nothing about asking why I can't ask about it. I just want to know, Sora. Do you not want to tell me about your parents or your Aunt...."  
  
"She's not my aunt," Sora interrupted.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"What I said and what is true are two different things." Sora looked at him and sighed. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"  
  
Matt smirked quickly but then looked serious. "No, I did not have a hunch that she wasn't your Aunt and I did not think that if I asked why I couldn't ask you about it you were going to tell me anyway. I did NOT know that was going to happen."  
  
Sora smiled, even though her eyes reflected years of pain. "It's not going to work. Maybe someday, Yamato Ishida, but not today."  
  
Matt just nodded and the waiter came back with their food. As he saw Sora start shoveling the food down, he laughed out loud. It was so good to see her finally getting something good to eat.  
  
.....**  
  
(Now what? You've gotten her food and a new dress for her to wear. Now what do you do?) He looked down at the girl, the childish look of amazement still in her crimson eyes. He was trying to think of something he could do to make her really happy. Then he heard a sound he dreaded.  
  
"Well, Yamato Ishida. I knew you'd be back for me."  
  
His eyes widened at the woman's voice and he looked up to see the short brunette girl standing right in front of him and Sora.  
  
"Da.... Da... Daneia..." he gasped. All he could do was blink. The woman he had feard for that last week was here again.  
  
.....** Flashback  
  
"Oh, come on, Yamato. You'll like it, I swear. My room is right up this way...."  
  
"Daneia.... I mean, we just met and I don't even know you...."  
  
"I don't care! I'm in love with you Yamato Ishida and I want to..... hey! Come back, Yamato! Come back for me!!"  
  
.....**  
  
"So Yamato, who's the whore?" she said defiantly, her hands on her big hips.  
  
"She is not...."  
  
"Who are you calling a whore?" Sora stepped in front of Matt and pushed the woman away. "I don't know how you know Matt, but that's between you two. Don't you dare insult someone you don't even know!"  
  
"Sora, calm down...." Matt took her hand in his and pulled her back towards him. Daneia came forward a few steps and Matt pushed Sora back farther behind him.  
  
"Yamato, just leave this poor child here and we can get back to business. Won't that be fun, Yamato?" she said with a supposedly sexy smile on her face.  
  
"Look, Daneia, I don't even know you. And whatever you think happened between the two of us last weekend didn't. I am not in love with you and I seriously doubt I will ever be."  
  
Daneia stood there, a pouting look on her face. But then she smiled and took his left hand from Sora. "Then if you doubt it, there's still a chance. Now let's leave this lowly, scummy, dirty servant slave girl...."  
  
Daneia's sentence was cut short when a first connected with her cheek. She fell to the ground and looked up scowling.  
  
Matt relaxed his fist and looked surprisingly at ... Sora.  
  
"Nice shot," he said quietly.  
  
Sora rubbed her knuckles for a few seconds and then walked back to him. "I thought so, too." They both smiled and continued walking, leaving Daneia and her bruised face and ego.  
  
"I would've never thought you could punch like that. Most girls can't and wouldn't even if their lives depended on it."  
  
Sora looked at him and smiled. "I'm not most girls." She walked ahead of him, looking on at the stores ahead of them.  
  
(I'd say.)  
  
.....**  
  
It was well past sunset when Sora and Matt walked to the gates of the manor. They both looked at each other regretfully.  
  
"Well... here we are," Sora said. "What do we do now?"  
  
Yamato just stared at her and shoved the bags towards her. "Carry these. And just follow my lead, okay? Whatever I say, it's not true."  
  
Sora nodded and they pushed open the iron gates and walked up the stone path to the large front door. Matt winked at her before they walked in and she hoped everything was going to be okay.  
  
Once they walked in the door, Aunt came running up to them, a raging look on her face. She walked right up to Sora, her blubber pulsing, and pointed right in her face.  
  
"I feed you, I clothe you, I give you room and board for years and how do you repay me?! By running away! After everything I've done for you!!! Before I came you were just a slutty girl running around with no parents to care for her and no family to comfort you. Carissa and I came here after your parents died out of the kindness of our hearts! Your mother was my sister's tutor and she was a trusted friend of ours. You and your father had to come along and fill her mind with thoughts of freedom and fun and caring for nothing except those damn flowers!!! If your father hadn't come here with that damned horse, they wouldn't have died in that accident!! And if you hadn't come along, your dear mother would've come with us and left your father. It's your fault your mother's dead!!! If you don't like my rules and you don't want to stay here, then leave you wretched....."  
  
This whole time Yamato had stood there, shocked at this outburst of anger. (So that's why she didn't want to tell me. She thinks it's all her fault....) His eyes flared with anger and he stepped in front of Sora, who was now crying, and looked at the pudgy woman.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Ishida. Thank you so much for bringing her back to us. I shall pay you a reward, if you would like."  
  
"She didn't run away. I asked her to come with me and help me shop and carry my bags for me. I barely know my way around the town and I needed a native to guide me. Neither you or Carissa could be found, so I took Sora. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I had urgent matters to attend to.... new music books. I had to buy them and pick them up from the man I had asked to make them for me last weekend. I am dearly sorry for this. Please, Miss, if you would let her, I need my bags in my room and I would Sora to help me.... um, clean up a terrible mess in my room, also." Matt looked around nervously, knowing he wasn't a very good liar to begin with. But to his surprise, the fat woman smiled and nodded her consent.  
  
"Thank you Yamato, for putting her to good use. I swear, the older they get, the more useless they become." She walked away laughing and Matt turned quickly around to the crying young woman and guided her softly down the familiar hall.  
  
He opened the door with the key that was hidden behind a painting on the wall and sat her down in a plush chair and took the bags from her.  
  
"I am so sorry, Sora. If I had known she would've reacted like that I would've explained first. I am so sorry." He looked pleading with her. She was wiping her tears away and he took her hand.  
  
"It's my fault. But she is right...." she said quietly. She looked down at the ground.  
  
Matt lifted her chin and stood her up so he could look in her eyes. "It isn't your fault. And from what I can tell that your 'Aunt' said, your mother loved your father very much and she would've never left either of you. She seems exactly like you, strong and vivacious." He wiped her eyes gently and pulled her into a hug. "Your father and mother cared for you, just like I do."  
  
His eyes widened when he realized what he had said, but it seemed like she hadn't heard him. (Phew....)  
  
"You... you do?" Sora asked softly. "Really?" She looked up at him and knew it was true.  
  
He was only a few inches taller than her, looking down slightly at her fiery hair. His eyes were of the deepest and purest of blues, shining like the sky and shimmering like the sea. Deep within that icy gaze was a kind and warm soul, with passion and love of life unlike any other. Sora stood, quiet for a few seconds, lost in his eyes. His hair shone in the faint candlelight and from that moment on he looked like a fallen angel in her eyes.  
  
He smiled and lifted her chin slightly, and answered her with a sweet, simple kiss on her soft lips. "Of course."  
  
"Mr. Ishida! Miss Carissa wishes for your company!" a servant yelled from outside the door.  
  
And hell was about to break loose.  
  
.....**  
  
Please review!! More reviews means more inspiration, means quicker third chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
